Riku vs Topaz
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: A story of kingdom hearts characters battling some people from minecraft. minecraft OCs.


here is the first chapter the the kingdom hearts and minecraft co-write crossover. I'm writing this with ScarletChi.

enjoy.

* * *

Riku was walking down the beach on Destiny Island when he saw a girl he didn't recognize standing at the end of the beach. He walked up to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Topaz Walany. Daughter of Herobrine. Now tell me where in the nether am i at?!"

"You are on Destiny Island. Do you know how you got here?"

"A piece of coding had broke i went to go fix it i must of slipped through." topaz said

"Coding? What is she talking about?" Riku thought.

"heh you don't know what coding is?"

"Wait. What?...How did you...know that?"

"Like i said i'm the daughter of herobrine with that includes powers for instance reading your mind" Topaz says smugly

"I don't know who Herobrine is."

topaz glares at the guy in front of her before saying "herobrine is the brother of notch notch is the creator of minecraftia he got mad one day and cursed my family herobrine slowly went insane, he's not insane now but we still have to take souls"

Riku was a little startled at what the girl had just said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about."

suddenly topaz has a weird evilish grin on her face "why don't i show you where i come from"

"How can you do that?" Riku asked.

"oh did i not tell you i was immortal and i can pretty much do whatever i want"

"But how can you show me where you're from?" Riku asked again.

"oh i just have to break the coding dont worry i can fix it back up" topaz breaks the coding then says to Riku "Jump on in" then topaz jumps in.

"I don't know if I should trust her." Riku thought. But then he stepped through the portal.

"glad to see you make it" topaz says

"This world is different than all the other worlds I've seen."

"heh heh yea everything here is blocky except for the mobs the people and the animals"

"Mobs?" Riku asked

"yea as long as you're with me they won't attack you but don't go out alone at night unless you have a decent sword"

"Does this count?" Riku asked as he summons his Way to the Dawn into his hand.

"lets test it" topaz makes a hissing sound and a green thing come out behind a tree with four legs.

"That's what I'm testing my keyblade on?"

"yep its called a creeper" "hes going to be in for a nasty surprise if he lets the creeper get to close" Topaz thought.

"Ok, creeper. Got it." Riku said as he charged at the creeper and he swung his keyblade at it. He sliced right through the creeper and killed it. "I guess my keyblade works on that creature."

"hmm it works on overworld mobs" topaz says "i guess its good enough anyways do you want to meet my sister"

"Sure I guess."

"just a warning though shes a bit more scarier than me"

"I'll be fine." Riku said. "Lead the way"

"you asked for it" she says then topaz grabs riku's arm and teleports him to her sisters wooden shack.

"right through here" topaz tells him

"Your sister lives in there?" Riku questioned Topaz.

"haha no the portal to her house is in there" topaz says

"Portal. Is that like a corridor to darkness?"

"whats a corridor to darkness?"

"Never mind. It's not important. So what's through the portal?"

"well through the portal is the nether which is my home along with my father and my sister the nether is basically called the hell realm" then topaz jumps into the portal as soon as she was through she called out "yeh retsis ereht si a yug gnimoc os tnod' eb naem ot mih" (hey sister there is a guy coming so dont be mean to him)  
topaz continued with "won tnod eb edur ot mih eh tnseod wonk gnihtyna tuoba ruo mlaer eh semoc morf rehtona mlaer i tnac llet fi seh doog ro live hguoht " (now don't be rude to him he doesn't know anything about our realm he comes from another realm i can't tell if he's good or evil though)

Riku stepped through the portal and walked up to Topaz, "So this is the Nether?"

"Yes home sweet home" topaz replies

"So where is your sister then?" riku asks. topaz laughs just then a hand appears covering riku's mouth.

"im behind you" ScarletChi says.

"my sisters name is ScarletChi but we just call her Chi"

Riku pushed Chi's hands off his mouth and he turned around. "Hello Chi. I'm Riku."

"hello im Chi" she says with a smirk

"Your sister already told me that."

"i know i'm just trying to be polite"

Topaz snickers "Hey!" Chi says mock pretending to be upset.

Suddenly both sister expressions turn serious and they pull out swords. turning toward the portal a guy comes in he's bald and has a beard the sisters relax.

"Hello Uncle Notch" they both say in unison.

"hello my nieces" Notch says. "i justed wanted to go tell my brother something but i can not find him anywhere"

"did jeb try to remove him again cause if he did it might take Father a couple days to access our world again." Topaz says

Notch grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and curses "Dammit stupid jeb all well anyways can you tell him when he comes back to try and take less i know he has to but seriously 20 a day is a little much"

"both me and Topaz need five a day uncle remember the curse was split between both me and topaz so we don't need as much ourselves" Chi says

"we will pass the message oh i almost forgot to tell you, this is Riku" Topaz says pointing to Riku.

"Hello Riku" Notch says with a smile

"Hello." Riku said back then he turned to Topaz, "I should really be getting back, do you think you can open one of your portals again?"

"sure but i have no idea where in your world you will end up or what the time difference is" Topaz replies.

"Is there any way you can make sure you get the time and place right?" Riku asked.

"the time no, time passes maybe slower or faster between the world but the place i just have to go to where we arrived to get the place right" Topaz explains as notch leaves

"Then let's go, Sora is probably looking for me."

"ok lets go then" Topaz says as they head back toward the portal she asks "who is sora?"

"Sora is my best friend. He has been my best friend since we were little." Riku said.

"oh ok then, we arrived at the spot" as Topaz concentrates on pulling up the portal riku asks

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the curse your sister was talking about?"

"are you sure you want to know" topaz asks

"If you want to tell me, you can."

"its one of my darkest secrets are you sure you want to know?"

"Everyone has a dark secret, even me. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Riku replied.

"i will tell you, so you heard notch is our uncle right"

"Yeah."

"ok then well heres the story"

"There Were Three Brothers Herobrine, Notch, and Steve there was also another Family Of three Sisters Flame, Livet, and Ivy. The three brothers were the gods, Notch created all of minecraftia herobrine,the darkest of the three brothers created the nether and he rules there and creates the mobs. Steve the kindest of them all lives in the overworld where we live one day notch got angry at herobrine for creating the mobs that killed the people, so he place a curse that herobrine may die if he does not gather enough souls. 50 years later herobrine at this point in time kills around 14 people a week. notch felt guilty so they apologized, when notch tried to undo the curse he failed. 10 years later the males decide to get a wife so they turned to the only females who were gods herobrine paired up with ivy notch paired up with flame and steve paired up with livet so far herobrine and ivy our the only ones to have children, they have two girls. The curse has passed on to them anyways the girls each have an amulet which hides thier true eye color and holds the souls longer so they don't have to kill more people

"me and chi are the daughters of herobrine and ivy" topaz says.

"It sounds like your father Herobrine, has darkness in his heart. Next time you see him tell him, don't let the darkness consume him. I know this from experience." Riku said quietly.

"its to late for him" Topaz mutters

"It may not be too late, like I said I know this from experience."

"how do you know this?"

Riku sighed, "About a year ago I gave into the darkness, I used it a lot, but it was making not only by body weaker but also my heart. At a certain point I had let the darkness consume me, the darkness changed how I had looked but later on then that darkness was gone and I was back to normal."

"My father is not just some mortal, also if this darkness thing you're talking about is an entity, than my father would be it, there is no hope for him, the only ones who can talk to him are us gods"

"Even though he is lost to the darkness, if he can find light in that darkness there could be hope for him. My friend Sora says that there is always light and darkness and you can always find the light in the darkness."

"there is no hope now drop it" Topaz growls.

"Fine, can you open the portal now?"

"sure" topaz says as she opens the portal.

"Thanks for showing me your world, maybe you can show Sora sometime, he always likes to explore new worlds."

"i will come back in one minecraftia week then" topaz says

"How long is one minecraftia week?"

"i dont know the time differences yet so when i do come back i will try and find you"

"Alright. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"goodbye" topaz says as Riku stepped through the portal.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Please favorite, review, etc.

also check out ScarletChi's page.


End file.
